


can we be more than friends(or do i just feel that way)

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:34:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke comes out to her friends and things change. she falls for her best friend but is it too late for them to be together or does her friend come to her senses and admit their love for one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro

**Author's Note:**

> new to writing fanfic i hope you enjoy :) if i get anything about america wrong sorry im just an average british girl writing about an american love story :p a lot of dialog in the first chapter, just to introduce everyone

"how is it that two hot,smart and funny eighteen year old girls are still single. i mean like seriously Clarke you've only ever been on one date with that Finn guy back in high school and i haven't kissed anyone" Lexa said as she jumped out the pool to sit on the sun bed next to her best friend.

" I think it's because they can't handle your hotness and that we come as a package deal. And for me I just haven't found a guy im attracted to. for the kissing part yes you have you've kissed me. remember at that party when we had a few to many body shots and the lime slipped? it was more than just a little peck im pretty sure there was tongue" they both started to laugh as they remembered the kiss.

After their laughter had died down Clarke's face became serious with thought 

"Clarke whats up? you're making your weird serious thinking face" Clarke looked up to a worried Lexa

"you know we've been best friends since birth" Lexa nodded with a small smile " and i can ask and talk to you about anything?" Clarke looks down at her now crossed legs and Lexa holding her hand.

"Clarke you can talk to me anything you know that. whats bothering you hun?" Lexa looked at Clarke's hands then to her face. she squeezed Clarke's hand a little which seemed to relax the blonde a little.

"well... um... i've been having these feelings lately for" Clarke paused and looked into Lexa's beautiful bright green eye's then back to their intertwined fingers " what im trying to say is i really like this girl and well im gay" Clarke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and looked up at Lexa.

it was like all the wait was lifted of her shoulders and all the nervousness had disappeared. Lexa let go of Clarke's hand and stood up slowly. She had an expressionless face as she stood up which led Clarke to believe that she was uncomfortable to be near her. 

"yay!! welcome to the dark side we have boobs and rainbows" Lexa smiles from ear to ear and took Clarke's hand and pulled her into a giant hug.

"so you're not mad i didn't tell you sooner" Clarke said muffled into her friends shoulder. Lexa leaned back so she could see Clarke's face.

"why would i be mad? besides i already knew i was just waiting for you to tell me" Lexa looked into Clarke's eyes and smiled.

"wait? how did you already know" Clarke looked confused 

"It's obvious. you told me you felt nothing when you kissed Finn and i noticed you checking out girls when we were at the beach and at that party last week i saw you" Clarke interrupted Lexa speaking 

"wait did you see me and costia?" Clarke looked worried

"no? i saw you two talking what happened?"

" well i wanted to see if what i was feeling for y- i mean someone was that i liked them or just a weird feeling so i kissed her to see if i felt anything for girls" Lexa looked shocked

"is Costia the one you really like?"

"no" she said quickly to prove she wasn't " sorry i didn't tell you sooner"

" it's cool. besides were even now" Lexa smirked

Clarke realised what Lexa was thinking of

"Lexa! don't you even"

Clarke said with a stern tone but Lexa didn't listen. she tightened her grip around Clarke's waist and leaned back into the pool pulling Clarke with her.Clarke screamed as she felt the freezing cold water surround her body. Lexa on the other hand laughed at the sight of Clarke jumping about in the water whilst breathing heavily and trying to keep her boobs from falling out her bikini top.

" Alexandra woods! you're dead meat" Clarke said wide a mischievous tone and a smirk as she swam towards her.

after about ten minutes of play flighting like little kids, dunking each other, splashing each other and laughing they turned in unison to a soft woman's voice.

" Hey kids stop trying to kill each other and come give Raven some love" a tall slightly tanned woman with raven black hair the same age as Lexa and Clarke stood on the path with a bottle of tequila and a wide grin on her face.

"RAYES!! you're back from your grans' early" Clarke shouts as she jumps out of the pool then running over to greet the girl, Lexa follows soon after and joins the hug.

After a minute or two of hugging Lexa and Clarke sit on one sun bed and Raven sits on the other all facing each other. "so how was Texas?" Clarke says through her smile.

" I't was awesome. i really enjoyed seeing my grandparents and relaxing. its beautiful there. there are some really hot guys in Texas" Raven nudges Clarke's knee and smiles " and some even hotter girls" Raven winks at Lexa who then turns to look at Clarke with a wide grin. Clarke soon catches on what Lexa is thinking and smiles back at her " have i missed something?" Raven looks confusingly at the two girls sat before her smiling at one another " okay, enough of the mind reading guys cut me in on the gossip" Lexa turns to look at Raven.

"Can i?" Lexa asks Clarke for permission to tell Raven the news in which she nods and Lexa proceeds "Raven. Clarke is gay" Lexa smiled as Raven's jaw dropped in shock

"Damm. not fair now there's more gays" Raven laughed as she pulled out ten dollars from her back pocket " here you win. im never betting with you or Octavia again" Raven looked at Clarke and smiled

" wait? you three bet on if i was gay or not!" Clarke looked slightly pissed but then began to smile.

"no" Lexa turned to face her best friend " we bet on if you were gay or bi. i hope you don't mind" Lexa said the last part sheepishly.

" so that's what you three were shaking hands on at the party last week. it's cool i can see as usual Lexa was right" Clarke laughed as Lexa kissed the money and lifted it up in victory then joined Clarke in laughing.

" Only because you two have been best friends all your life and act like a couple of kids" Raven huffed as she folded her arms 

" someones a tad jealous that she can't read our minds like we can" Lexa continued to laugh as she nudged Clarke. 

" Trust me Rayes you don't want to know what goes on in that pretty little head of hers. there's some weird and dark shit in there" Clarke stood and walked over to the two large tables set up near the pool.

"true. where's O, i haven't told her im back yet"

"she should be here soon she just text me saying she's close. were having a party" 

"speak of the devil" Lexa points to Clarke's back door as Octavia walks threw it with bags of what seemed to be food and alcohol.

"Payes you're back just in time for the party" Octavia dumps the bags on the table and hugs Raven.

" nice to see you too O, i've missed you" Raven pulls back and hands Octavia ten Dollars.Octavia looks at the money then back to Raven confused as to why she had just handed her the money. " So Clarke this party is basically a coming out party" Octavia realised why she was given the money and her face lit up.

"YAAAAY! I knew you where gay. and what a way to come out. throwing a party nice Clarkey" Octavia hugs Clarke and lifts her of the floor.

"yeah Clarke knows how to make a scene and stand out. O put the poor girl down she was making the drinks" Lexa giggled as she told Octavia to put her down.

"Thanks O. what you having to drink?" Clarke said as she stepped back from Octavia.

"i'll have whatever pre-game drinks you guys are having"

"margaritas it is then" Clarke began to make the drinks as Raven walked up to the house

"im gonna take these and go help Raven set up inside" Octavia takes the drinks and walks up the path towards the house

"okay. can you pick some clothes out for ma and Leax? i don't think i want to party in my bikini" Octavia and Lexa laugh at Clarke

"All the girls would love it if we opened the door in our bikinis. with your rocking body everyone would be drooling as you danced" Lexa said quite enough so Octavia wouldn't hear but Clarke could.

"i't will probably make another appearance if i get drunk enough. i'll probably end up in the pool again" Clarke and Lexa laughed as they set up the table and Tiki torches.

"same here" Lexa said in between laughs

"i'll just have to get you super drunk then" Clarke didn't look up from the table as she said it but Lexa looked at Clarke for a moment smiled then looked back to the table and carried on placing the food down.

as the four girls had finished setting everything up they made their way to Clarke's bedroom to change.

"Clarke how long is your mom away for?" it was a simple question that Octavia had asked but her mother was a touchy subject that Clarke didn't want to talk about,her face went sad for a second before back to normal. her mom had been offered a temporary job in new york and had been there for six months.

"I don't want to talk about it" Clarke put on a strong face and finished her make-up and then her dress " O you picked out the sluttiest dress i own, Lex zip me up?" Clarke chuckled and walked over to Lexa who was currently putting on her ripped skinny jeans.

"sure one sec let me get my jeans on" Clarke turned so her back was facing Lexa, Clarke jumped a little as she felt Lexa's hands on her back. Lexa lightly brushed Clarke's bare skin and over her bra strap which made Clarke shiver. as soon as Lexa zipped Clarke up she quickly moved away from Lexa whiched caused the girls to look at her.

" thanks" Clarke looked to the floor avoiding Lexa's eye contact. Lexa was about to say something when the doorbell rang " i'll get that" Clarke left quickly before Lexa could ask her what's wrong.

"Clarke wait" Lexa said but didn't move from her spot.

"what's wrong with Clarke lex?"

" honestly O. i don't have a clue. she just went all weird when i touched her" Octavia and Raven shared a look whilst Lexa looked over to the door.

As Clarke walked over to the door she cleared her head from any thoughts of Lexa touching her and opened the door.

 "princess, you took your time to open the door" Bellamy said as he walked in "we've brought more drinks and monty and jasper has brought weed" Clarke smiled and hugged each one as they walked in.

" make your self at home boys, the girls are getting ready up stairs. actually don't make your self at home last time you did that you broke stuff". Clarke let out a small laugh.

" me! never. i would never break anything it's jasper that did it" monty raised his and to his heart and looked hurt before laughing and sitting on the sofa

" um no if you remember correctly you threw the ball and i hit it therefore it's your fault as well" jasper moved to sit next to monty on the sofa.

" ok boys lets just forget about it hu. lets get the music started before everyone arrives" Bellamy walks over to the stereo .

"yeah i'll go get the girls" and with that Clarke walked up the spiral stairs to her bedroom.

 

it was about 11pm and by that time the party was in full swing. everyone was practically drunk apart from Clarke,Lexa and Bellamy who were just buzzed because they could actually hold their drink. As Bellamy and Clarke were dancing Clarke noticed Lexa dancing with a beautiful brunette about the same size as herself. she couldn't help but get jealous so she excused herself and went to go get some fresh air.

As Lexa was dancing with a girl called Costia she noticed Clarke staring at them with a jealous look on her face. Lexa thought nothing of it until she saw Clarke leave. "i'll be right back" she said to Costia as she left the dance floor and following Clarke to the garden. she walked out of the back door and the garden was empty. she looked over to the pool and saw Clarke with her feet dipped in the pool. Lexa took out her phone and took a picture of Clarke, there was something so beautiful in the way the moon light reflected of the pool and hit Clarke perfectly she looked more beautiful than she usually does. Lexa walked up to Clarke's side and sat next to her placing her feet in to pool and watching the ripple effect.

" what's up Clarke? i saw you look at me and Costia dancing and you looked upset" Lexa gently placed her hand on Clarke's but Clarke pulled her hand away "omg! is it Costia that you really like?" Lexa looked at the side of Clarke's face and it stayed expressionless.

" no! it's not costia i have feelings for" Clarke said quickly and harshly 

" then who? it's obviously bothering you so tell me i can help" Lexa looked to the water then back to Clarke.

" the person i have feelings for is" Clarke hesitated and looked into Lexa's eye's " her name is L-"


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it took so long to put up I've had a lot of college work to do.

Clarke's phone rang stopping her in mid sentence " sorry it's my mom I have to take this. stay here" Clarke stood up and walked of to the bottom of the garden.

" hey mom. how are you?"

"hey honey I'm good thanks, I have to tell you something"

" what's up mom?" worry could be heard from the other end of the line.

" they've asked me to work at the hospital permanently and I've accepted"

" WHAT!! I don't hear from you in six months then you tell me you're staying in New York? what the hell mom!" tears begun to roll down her cheeks.

" don't use that tone with me young lady! I'm moving in with Marcus. you can still live in California in our home but you need to get a job for food"

" that's great mom it only took you seven months for you to get over dad and move in with him. and I already have a job no thanks to you!" Clarkes voice was loud and shaky as tears flowed down the young girls face.

" don't you dare talk about Jake! you don't have the right"

" I know it's my fault that dads gone and you can't stand to look at me because of it but you don't need to move to New York and jump in to bed with that snake! screw you mom" and with that Clarke hung up. Clarke  collapsed back onto the old tree behind her. she lifted her knees and rested her head on them as she begun to cry.

 

**_7 months earlier_ **

 

It was a rainy day, Clarke and her mother had gotten into a huge fight because Clarke had decided to do Art at university instead of medicine. Clarke had stormed out of the house and hadn't returned.

" Abby it's been four hours and she's not home. the storm is getting worse. there's even a weather warning on the news" Jake said as he pointed at the TV whilst pacing.

" she's probably at Lexa's she's fine" Abby said with a huff, obviously still pissed off.

" She's not! I've called Lexa she's not there I've also tried Raven and Octavia non of them have seen her. I'm going to look for her are you coming or are you going to be a grumpy ass all the night?" he put on his jacket and picked up the car keys.

" no I'm staying here"

Jake didn't say anything else but slammed the door on his way out. He drove around to all of her favourite places he could think of. he arrived at the last place he could think of the pier, she wasn't there but Raven was.

" Raven have you seen Clarke" Jake sounded worried as the wind got stronger and the rain got heavier.

" hey Jake. no I haven't I've been closing up here. try the coffee shop down the road that she loves".

" Thanks Raven. get home safe" with that he ran to his car and started heading to Clarke's favourite coffee house " of course 'Polis' why didn't I think of there she's always on about their coffee" Jake muttered to himself. as he drove past the shop he noticed a woman with blonde hair tied in a messy bun like Clarke's had been hours earlier " please let that be her". Jake parked his car across the road from the shop and ran inside. it was Clarke, as he walked up to her he saw her face was red from where she had been crying.

"Princess? I think it's time to come home" Clarke's head lifted to see her very wet and relieved father.

" sorry for running of dad. and okay lets go home" Clarke stood up and wrapped her arms around her dads shoulders " I love you dad, thanks for coming to find me"

They began to cross the road when they heard a car skidding around the corner. Clarke and her father started to run across but the car was speeding. Jake pushed Clarke forward so the side mirror hit her in the stomach instead of being fully hit by the car. pushing Clarke out the way meant Jake didn't have time to move. Jake hit the bumper and bonnet of the car. Clarke had tried to stand to get to her father but was growing weaker and weaker by the second.

" DAD!" Clarke's voice was weak

" I Love you Clarke" was all Jake managed to say to Clarke.

" DAD!!" Clarke cried out " please don't die on me someone will be here to help. I need you dad. Clarke's eye lids felt heavy, she tried to stay awake but they were getting heavier and heavier she just laid there in silence looking at her father hoping someone would come and help a couple minutes later she passed out.

After Clarke had got to hospital she woke up, she had a concussion, broken collar bone and internal bleeding. " where's my dad" was all Clarke kept muttering. After hours of surgery to find and stop the bleeding in Clarke's abdomen she was told that her father had died in the ambulance. she spent the next two weeks in hospital in silence and crying at night when Lexa wasn't there. her friends had visited a couple times, Lexa had been there everyday just to hold her hand. Clarke's mother had visited once to tell Clarke she was leaving for New York. she knew her mom blamed her for her fathers death and that she had hated Clarke for it.

 

**_Present Day_ **

 

Lexa had gotten bored of waiting for Clarke so she went inside to use the bathroom and to get a drink. after ten minutes or so she found herself on the dance floor with Octavia and Lincoln. she was laughing with Lincoln when Raven came very drunk and very wet.

"Raven? why are you drenched?" Lincoln said as he lifted a piece of clothing that was dripping on the floor .

" wick and I were making out by the pool and we fell in. anyway have you seen Clarke I've been trying to find her. there is someone crying outside and Clarke is good with these things so im trying to find her to help the person crying" Lexa looked at Raven then Lexa looked worried and guilty. she knew who was crying it was Clarke and she had left her when she asked her to wait.

" I'll find her, stay here and get dry and warm" with that Lexa ran threw the crowd of drunken idiots into the garden. she knew exactly where to find Clarke. when she was little she would watch as Clarke would help Jake build a tree house, Lexa never helped because it was Clarke and Jake's thing to do. it was at the bottom of their garden built in a massive old oak tree. it was made from wood and painted silver to make it look metal.

As Lexa climbed the ladder she noticed a wooden plaque 'skaikru only aloud on the ark' Lexa smiled and proceeded to climb up. as she reached the top she saw Clarke sitting on the edge with her legs dangling of the side.

" hey lex" Clarke sighed without looking at Lexa or moving.

"how did you know it was me?" Lexa sat next to Clarke who had obviously been crying a lot.

" your perfume. I know your the only one who uses it. plus it hasn't changed since I first brought you it at the start of high school" Clarke placed her head on Lexa's shoulder and Lexa placed her head on Clarke's head and started rubbing her lower back.

" what happened with you and your mom?

" she's staying in New York the job is permanent" Clarke's eyes glazed over " she can't stand to look at me after what happened with my dad, Lexa I lost two parents that day not just my dad" Clarke couldn't hold back the tears anymore, as hard as she tried to hold them back tears began to roll down her cheeks and onto Lexa's shoulder.

" that's her loss princess, she's missing out on a lovely, talented woman for a daughter. did I mention she's smoking  hot?" Clarke giggled and Lexa smiled.

" thanks Lex, you can always make me smile when im sad" Clarke whipped her tears away.

"you know what will make you feel even better? body shots and bets. lets go get drunk and rich." Lexa smiled as Clarke stood up.

" Lex your the best" Clarke smiled down at Lexa and offered her a hand to help her up.

Lexa accepted the kind gesture and stood up. after they climbed down Lexa wrapped her arm around Clarke's neck and started to walk back to the house slowly. As they were walking Clarke could feel Lexa squeeze a bit tighter as she shivered. Clarke placed her arm around Lexa's lower back and moved closer, there was something that had changed between them Clarke still felt safe in Lexa's arms but now she felt even safer and cared for her even more. _if that was even possible._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had to split this chapter into two simply because it was so long.  
> thanks for reading :) hope you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes 
> 
> add my tumblr Frizzylloyd100 
> 
> im open to any suggestions to make my writing better and i also what you to get involved in this story as well so if you have any ideas for the story let me know im sure i could fit it in somewhere :)


End file.
